There's More To This
by Kitagawa
Summary: Naruto had once a caretaker who cared for him but she was killed. The next 6 years, Naruto suddenly got a message from a certain some one.
1. Prologue

A little friend of mine wanted me to post her fic here….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A little 7 years old boy was walking to home back from the Academy, ignoring all the glares from the villagers. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gray shirt with the leaf sign in it outlined of red and black shorts. His name was Naruto. Just today, he was placed in another care taker and it seemed that his care taker was the best. She treated like he was her own son and her name was Kitsune. When he saw his new house, he went running to it.

Just when he was about to come in quietly and surprise Kitsune, the door suddenly opened and paled skin arms grabbed Naruto. It took him inside and then started tickling him. Naruto laughed as he saw his new Caretaker, Kitsune. She has long silver hair, light blue eyes, and wearing some what a maiden's clothes. "Kitsune! AHAHAHA! Stop-AHAHAHA! I GIVE-AHAHAHA!" screamed Naruto as he kept on laughing and so as Kitsune. Kitsune smiled and slowly stopped the tickling and hugs Naruto. "AWW! Naruto, you are SO cute!" said Kitsune as they both have fun together.

It's been a week and still Kitsune was treating Naruto the same way; a son. The Sandaime was proud that he finally trusted a caretaker to take care of Naruto. One day happened, while Naruto was at the academy Kitsune went out for a little walk then two Jounins came up to her. They were both males. "Good day, is there anything I can help you with?" Kitsune asked with a smile which made the two Jounins annoyed. "Yes, we'd like you to get rid of that filthy fox!" said the second Jounin which made Kitsune very mad that she punched him.

"Don't you dare call Naruto that! He hasn't done anything to you!" said Kitsune. "Why you little!" One of the Jounins was about to attack until an ANBU came and knocked both of the Jounins. "Thank you" said Kitsune as the ANBU nodded and went off carrying the two Jounins to a prison cell. But what they didn't know was that was all just a set up. The ANBU wasn't really an ANBU but just undercover. He and the two Jounins were together to kill the little Naruto.

When Kitsune came home late, she saw Naruto on the couch crying. "…Naruto?" Kitsune asked to break the silence. Naruto look up with his teary blue eyes. He started to run up and embraced Kitsune's legs. "Kitsune! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone!" shouted Naruto as he kept on crying and kept on begging. "PLEASE! I'll cook breakfast, lunch, dinner! I'll quit the academy just to be here with you! I'll do anything please don't go!"

"Naruto!" said Kitsune as she hugged Naruto and said, "No…I promise I'll never leave you, Naruto even if I had to, I'd die first….I love you" while saying that Kitsune had tears flowing down and so Naruto hugged Kitsune and never let's go. At night, they were still holding, none of them moved to get dinner since they weren't really hungry. Naruto then fell asleep but his grip was still strong and maybe with two tugs he'll wake up.

So Kitsune sighed and smiled. She walks up to her bed and laid there with Naruto at her side and when Kitsune was about to fall asleep little Naruto then woke up but still half asleep. "Hmm, what is it Naruto?" Kitsune asked as Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I love you too…_mommy_…" And with that Naruto fall asleep while Kitsune look surprised then it fade away to a smile with tears falling down. Soon she fell asleep with Naruto in her arms.

In the morning was every normal morning, they get ready, eat breakfast, and since today was no school they had fun: playing games, watching TV, and all those other stuff. When sun sets, Kitsune let him in on a little secret.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret but first, I want you to remember these lines"

"O-okay…"

"…_A golden possession can hold so many memories of you and I…_"

"…A golden possession can hold so many memories of you and I?"

"Yup, just remember that! And in the future you might get what you want to do with that line" said Kitsune with a happy smile. Naruto was confused yet he just laughed. They both laughed. It was a happy day for them. Then one night everything changed. The next day, Naruto came home late that night because of training; he saw his house door was torn apart. He was shocked to see and was terribly worried about Kitsune that he ran inside with no hesitation. He saw something he shouldn't have seen.

The whole living room was ripped off, a mess, and a disaster. Blood stains everywhere but there were more on the wall. There was something written on the wall, outlined by blood it says,

**_DIE!_**

Naruto widened his eyes. He didn't understand what that means until then he saw a hand sticking out of the couch so he quickly ran behind the couch and saw Kitsune lying on the ground, covered in blood, torn clothes, and big bruises and cuts. "Kitsune! Kitsune!" shouted Naruto as he tried waking her up. Fortunately, Kitsune opened her eyes to see her little boy, Naruto, one last time. "Naruto…I'm sorry…" said Kitsune in a weak voice. "No! Don't go! Please! You promise you'll never leave me!" Naruto tears kept on going.

"…I'm so sorry…breaking the promise from you pains me a lot…but…I have no choice…" said Kitsune as she was crying as well. Her eyes are half open so she has to make this only time last long. "Naruto….don't take revenge because of this…life can sometimes be cruel…but Naruto…if you happen to know who did this to me…would you mind to kicking their ass? I'd like that…" she said with a smile which made Naruto laughed a little. "Oh? It seems I got a very good response…" said Kitsune.

"…Kitsune…will I ever see you again?"

"Some day when the time is right…my time is almost up…do you have anything to say?"

"I do…you treat me like an equal since the day we met…usually, one of my care takers lock me in the closet, beat me up, treat me like trash, and force me to do things I don't want to do…But I'm glad to have met you…you were the only one…who ever cared…you were the only person who loved me as a friend and even a son…that was the only greatest gift I had ever receive…I wish we could spend time longer…I wish….I wish this never happened to you…you could have quit on me while you had the chance…if you knew this was coming, why didn't you quit!"

"Because…I love you Naruto…you're my son…that will never change…even if I had to go…you are my nakama…"

"…_Mom_?"

"Yes, my _son_?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby before you go?"

"…anything for you…"

Kitsune slowly sits up and lays her back on the wall while Naruto sits on her lap and hugs her for the last time. Slowly when the wind blew in, she starts singing her last lullaby to Naruto.

"_Will I always be there for you?_

_When you need some one will I be that one you need?_

_Will I do all my best to protect you?_

_When the get near your eyes_

_Will I be the one that's by your side?_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes?_

_I promise_

_I promise_

_I promise I will_

_And I love you more everyday_

_And nothing will take that love away_

_When you need some one_

_I promise I'll be there for you_

_For you_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes?_

_I promise_

_I promise_

_I promise I Will_

_And I promise_

_Oh I promise_

_I will be there when you call me_

_I promise_

_I promise I will…_"

With that she closed her eyes and took her last breath. Naruto knows that when he laid his head on Kitsune's chest where her heart is. It stopped beating. Naruto just lay there, not moving an inch, and crying. Later then, the hokage with some ANBU came in and was looking shock. The Hokage was frustrated. The Hokage just went over to Naruto apologizing for Kitsune's death and promising that who ever done this to Naruto will pay higher consequences. Naruto didn't care. He just wants his _mother_ alive again but he knows that can never happen.

Until that on Naruto decided to live by himself in an apartment. Hokage agreed to this as he gave Naruto some of the materials he'll need. Soon, Naruto grows up with no one. Alone in apartment, hoping that someday he'll meet Kitsune again.

Will be continued…


	2. Nakama Kitsune

Thank you for waiting, here's the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of the night in Konoha as the two brave Jounins whom guarding gate nearly fell asleep. Soon the sky was covered with dark nimbus clouds, when thunder strike, it started raining. "Oh great….what else can happen?" Izumo asked as Kotetsu just shrugged. Later on, the rain kept on pouring heavily until then Izumo and Kotetsu were freezing because of the temperature changing 50 Celsius.

"Damn, what's up with this weather? It's supposed to be summer!" said Kotetsu while Izumo sneezed. They started hearing light footsteps stepping on puddles. Kotetsu and Izumo ran to the gate as they saw a person in a dark cloak-hood. They were unable to see the hooded-figure but they saw he was carrying a package.

"Reveal yourself!" shouted Kotetsu. "Unauthorized to do your bidding…" it said with a stern male voice. "What do you want!" Izumo asked. "I was sent to deliver a package" said the mysterious man as he put down the small package. "Take this and give it to that boy…he's name is on the package and only he can open it…Good bye" said the mysterious man as he disappeared when the thunder blinded them.

Kotetsu grabbed the package and looked at the person who should receive it. Kotetsu widened his eyes in shock. "Who is it for?" Izumo asked as he went over to Kotetsu. "…It's for…Uzumaki Naruto…"

xxxxMorningxxxx

The three Genins were waiting in a bridge for their sensei to come. He was always late, always. "Ugh, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "How should I know?" Sakura asked back. It seems they are in a bad mood and obviously Sasuke is never in a good mood. "Hi there" said Kakashi as he poof right beside them. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" shouted both Naruto & Sakura and Sasuke just glared at him. "Oh gomen, a black cat crossed my path" said Kakashi. "That's the same lame excuse you use every time you're late!" said Sakura.

"Gomen, anyway, we're gonna go and start missions. We have 5 missions for today. We'll start with-" before Kakashi finished a Jounin appeared. "Hmm, news?" Kakashi asked. "Hai, Team 7 report to the Hokage-sama's Office immediately. That is all." Said the Jounin as he disappeared.

They don't know what's going on so they shrugged and do as they were said. When they arrived, Team 10, Team 8 and Gai's team were there. "Hello Kakashi, I bet you're wondering why my team and I are here, eh?" Gai asked but Kakashi didn't reply. A moment later Kakashi replied, "Hmm? Did you say something?" Gai sensei broke down as usual when being ignored.

"Tsunade-obaa-san, what's this all about?" Naruto asked as Tsunade took out a package. "This is for you" said Tsunade. "Wait, if this is just about Naruto then why are we here?" Neji asked. "To help him…I had this feeling that he'll need a lot of help, considering this package from some one that is unidentified" Tsunade explained as Naruto took the package. "From what I heard from the Jounins they said that the messenger said that only you can open it…"

Naruto was silent; he just stared at the box which has a picture of a lack of silver hair. "Naruto?" Tsunade asked as Naruto took a deep breath and recite the words.

"…A golden possession…can hold so many memories…of you and I…"

When he said that the package suddenly opened, revealing 2 scrolls. The first scroll has a blue cover in it with the letter A and the second one has a red cover and the letter B. Naruto picked the A scroll first. He opened it and recites it in his mind. He doesn't want the others to know.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's glad to finally see you all grown up. It really is! You are going to be a great hokage some day! Anyway, I'm fine. Life has been treating me well. I see you made a lot of friends and rivals, good for you! I'm so proud of you! I wish we could meet in person but this is not the reason I sent you this letter._

_I sent you this because I want you to have something of mine that is so valuable and it's hidden here in Konoha. I can't tell you where it is but I'll give you some close for you to find it. You can get some help if you wish but only those who you trust. The gift is a secret yet so valuable you'll love it and treasure lot. Well, this is all I have to write. The clue is in the other scroll that comes with the package and there are other clues. There's about six of them. I know it takes long but it will pay off soon._

_We'll meet someday in a field of flowers,_

_Nakama Kitsune_

Naruto gasped as he read five times of the person's name. Naruto was shocked. She was alive. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. He was trembling in fear, like he seen a ghost. "N-Nakama…K-Kitsune…" said Naruto which made everyone in the room confused. Naruto grabbed the other scroll and made a run for it. Everyone was calling back to Naruto asking what was wrong but that didn't stop him. He ran and ran. He ran where nobody would know he'll be there.

xxxxxxxxxEndxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff-hanger

To be continued…


	3. Remains

Forgot to add this and it's short. Please read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already sunset and no one had found Naruto yet. They have looked everywhere. They all gathered to Tsunade's office. "We looked everywhere! No sign of Naruto, not even the villagers have seen him. We all suggest to keep on looking before the sun goes down" said Kakashi. "Very well" said Tsunade just them a Jounin came in. "Hokage-sama! A villager said they saw Naruto entering the cemetery!"

Everyone had thoughts of why Naruto would be there. "Alright, I'm coming" said Tsunade. Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Gai's team, Tsunade, and Shizune with the little pet pig went running to the cemetery and searched through it. Naruto wasn't there. "Ugh, this was our last hope of finding Naruto? Where could he be?" Sakura asked. "Hey, Akamaru and I can smell his scent! He's nearby!" shouted Kiba as he led the way. They slowed their pace as they heard some one shoveling. They were in the forest. Who would be doing that?

They hid in the bushes as they saw Naruto digging up a grave. They were shocked but they waited patiently. He was up to something but what? '_What's the dope doing?_' Sasuke thought. '_Naruto…_' Sakura thought. "…_Naruto…_" Hinata thought.

'_..Naruto..._.' Everyone have the same thought. When Naruto was done digging, he tossed the shovel aside when he found the coffin. Everyone slowly sneak up to the hole of the grave, wanting to see. Naruto slowly opened the coffin. '_Are you really alive? … Mom?_' Naruto thought. When the coffin was opened. Naruto was held by fear again, cold sweats sliding down on his face, his eyes widened, and his jaw hanging. He wasn't in shock, he was now terribly scared.

'…_who sent me this letter?_' Naruto thought. The others also saw the coffin. It has a skeleton in it but what was the point of it? "…who…who…" words were coming out of Naruto. The others listen. "Who…Who…who the hell sent me this letter…" said Naruto which made everyone confused. "WHO THE HELL SENT ME THIS LETTER?" screamed Naruto the sky.

'_If mom was the one who send the letter, how did she? Her remains are right here…_' Naruto thought as for him it was getting harder to breathe. He looked at the scroll and gripped it with his right hand. "…How are you alive?" Naruto asked then the sunset was over and nightfall came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forgot to add this. Review.


	4. Second Clue

Thank you for reading, here's the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on after Naruto closed the coffin and put all the soil to cover the coffin, Naruto just noticed that everyone was around. He looked down on the broken gravestone. Kakashi began to notice that Naruto knows that they're here. He came up to Naruto and stare at the grave. So on, everyone comes out and look at it. A name was written on it, it says, "Nakama Kitsune". There were also words inscribed saying, 'I will not say…that she died that day…she is just away…'

"…you might be wondering who Kitsune is…she was…the only one who cared about me when I was little…she was way better than any of my caretakers who treat me abusively…she was like a mother to me…but then…some one murdered her just because she took care me…" said Naruto with a cold voice at the end. Everyone felt sadness. The Genins never knew what was going on and why the villagers hate him so much but the grown-ups do.

"…is there anything we can do?" Lee asked. "Yeah…can you all help me with the clues that Kitsune left behind…" said Naruto as he looked up at them and smiled. Soon, the sadness fades away and determination soon came in to help. They left the cemetery and return back to Tsunade's office. Naruto opens the scroll and Naruto reads it out loud. "First clue: It lies beneath where it should be always in the heart of Konoha" said Naruto. "…any clue?" He asked as everyone shrugged.

It was a riddle. '_It lies beneath where it should be always…In the heart of Konoha?_' everyone thought the same. "Hmm…maybe the heart comes from the hokage?" Ino asked. "How about somewhere in Konoha?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought about it and he stood up. "I know the first clue!" said Naruto. "Really!" Everyone asked in disbelief. "Uhhh…I'm not sure" said Naruto as everyone face faulted.

"Well, we have no choice. What do you think it is?" Tsunade asked. "I need a map!" said Naruto. "A map?" Tsunade asked. "Of course! It says the Heart of Konoha so if we used a map…" Shikamaru stopped as Naruto nodded and said, "Yup!" Tsunade grabbed the map of Konoha. "Alright, this is the front of the gate which is the head, so if we trail down to the mid right and here! This is the area of the next clue" said Naruto as he drew a heart on the map.

"Nice one Naruto!" (Sakura)

"Good job, Naruto-kun!" (Hinata)

"I can't believe you were smart enough to figure this out!" (Kiba)

"So the looser does have a brain" (Sasuke)

"Hey what does that supposed to mean!" (Naruto)

"Alright, alright, let's just go!" said Kakashi as they all went to that area. They looked around the neighborhood. Hinata was curious of some sort so she went up to Naruto and asks him, "N-Naruto? …uhhh…well….y-you see…I…was wondering. Why were you…in Kitsune's grave?" "….because the one that sent me this letter….was her…" said Naruto. "W-what? How?" Hinata asked. "…I don't know…" said Naruto as he looks around the area.

"Is something bothering you, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Yeah…this place is very familiar…" said Naruto. After a while, they all gathered. "There's nothing unusual but that abandoned house" said Asuma which got Naruto curious. "Abandoned? Hey, does the house have a broken door?" Naruto asked. "Well yeah, why?" Asuma asked.

"Where is it!"

"It's around the corner" said Asuma and right then Naruto went running to that place. "Hey! Wait up Naruto!" shouted Lee as he catch up. Everyone caught up. When they arrived at the abandoned house, Naruto's eyes were filled of sadness. It was an old house almost breaking apart and a broken door. Naruto went inside and so as the others. The house was a lot terrible inside. Wallpapers turning to scraps, the ground floor were weak and dirty, there were no furniture, and what stunned everyone the most was the blood paint on the wall which said, '**DIE**'.

Naruto walks up to the wall stopped about 4 feet away from it. He knelt down and touched the floor which has dry blood on it. "This…This was where Kitsune died…" said Naruto. It was dead silent. "…I think…the second clue….must be here…" said Naruto. He stood up and went upstairs, everyone follows. Naruto went to a room; his room. The room was empty; completely empty there's not a thing here besides a rip-off curtain. But there was something else; it was another package sitting on the window stand.

Naruto walk up to it and say the line, "A golden possession can hold so many memories of you and I…" nothing happened. Kitsune seem to change the password. "I guess that didn't work…what should it be?" Hinata asked as she walked up to Naruto. "…I still remember…of how they treat me…was I nothing to them…was my existence never too good for them…" Everyone got confused. Why was Naruto saying these things? Naruto showed no emotion but sadness as he continued.

"…If there are those who are willingly blind…I wish they would be forced to see…that I am neither a demon nor a threat… I am Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage!" shouted Naruto as he smiled then the package opened. Everyone stared at shock, first the poem went from sad to happy. "Hehe, I wrote that poem when I was a kid! Pretty cool, huh?" said Naruto. "Yes, I-it is" said Hinata. "Oi Naruto…what does the next clue said?" Sasuke asked. "Well…"

_**T is for tomorrow**_

_**H is for hate**_

_**E is for emptiness**_

_**N is for nice**_

_**E is for equal**_

**_X is for x_**

_**T is for train**_

_**C is for crying**_

_**L is for leaving**_

_**U is for understanding**_

_**E is for End**_

_**I is for important**_

_**S is for sorry**_

**_A is for astonishing_**

_**T is for truth**_

_**Y is for yesterday**_

_**O is for old**_

_**U is for uncle**_

_**R is for ramen**_

_**S is for satisfaction**_

A long silence steep in. they're waiting for Naruto finish but he didn't. "…that's all?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. They can never figure it out. The riddle was so hard. Tsunade then made copies so each Jounin, Chuunins, and Genins each have a paper. They all went home for tonight to rest and study for the riddle tomorrow. But some were impatient and so they all stayed up at night staring at the riddle. "What does it mean" they say. But in the next chapter, they'll see and you'll see what it means.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you all can solve this riddle which you can and will, please review, tell me the answer, and tell me what ya think!


	5. Heads up!

Hey ya'll!

Just wanna give you some hints for the riddle I made. The words that I made for each letter also have a meaning. Especially, "Yours". By the way, I'll be updating too slow since school is very rough on the edge. I hate school, it's more like torture. Anyways, keep on solving the puzzle till I update another chapter!

Cya!


End file.
